legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XOfSpades/LU Community Crisis Of Wiki!
The communities LU has many communities, You've got: 1: The noobs, this community is a bunch of usually young people whos names arent custom and dont talk in game at all, they've never heard of the wiki or Lunibook and are usually completely anonomous in LU. 2: The leets, these guys are ruthless, hardcore gamers with custom names, epic gear, ridiculous amounts of rares and money. This is probably one of the smallest communities, but is respected nonetheless. 3: The marketers. These guys have more money then the leets, and higher levels then most. They're inventories are enormous and they own the best rares money can buy, they hang out in Nexus Tower and Nimbus Station selling, and buying, and further destroying LU's terrible economy. These guys get high respect, but are usually not famous. 4: The GM's, these guys are the bomb. They own LU and they do as they wish. They have everything (EVERYTHING) Absodiddlylutely everything. They're known by all people, they even get the noobs talking! 5: The Lunibooks, these guys are known very well, and are usually just as good as leets, but they spend most of their time talking to imaginatrix. These guys are the BIG shots. 6: The forumers, these guys are on the LU forums day and night. They are usually very good at the game, but arent always necessarily famous, or rich, or leet. But they're still pretty respected. 7: The beta's, respected, skilled players, who usually own a wide variety of rares and levels that hover around the 30's and 40's. Custom names, the works. 8: The alpha's, THE ALPHAS OF THE PACK. EXTREMELY SKILLED AND RESPECTED PLAYERS WHO KICK MAELSTROM BUTT, THEY RUN THE WORLD. Also most of em are inactive. 9: The Fames, extremely famous around experienced players, looked up to, usually got famous on other websites, usually bloggers, or youtubers, that get famous through the mainstream. 10: The nobodies: Unknown players, usually mixtures of some of the more common communities. Unknown to the world, pretty much unseen. Invisible. They dont even stick together, they're like lone wolves. And finally, one of my favorites. 11: The wiki's, roaming the wiki all the time. They know every single secret in LU. And guess what? The crisis THE WIKI'S ARE DYING! THEY'RE LIKE 90 % COMPLETELY AND ABSOLUTELY DEAD! WHY? LU needs updates. Without them, LU loses people everyday. The moment we get word of a new update, it gets more lively. When crocodile eggs came out, I headed straight for the wiki! Proof above. You want more proof? Ask me. Is LU getting boring? Slightly, Yes. No. Yes. Yes. Not maybe, not no, either yes, slightly, mostly, or: I quit. The part where he kills you! LU IS GONNA SHUT DOWN AT THIS RATE! WE DO NOT WANT THAT!!!!!!! AAAAAAAWWW MY GAWD! DO SOMETHIGN! GET INVOLVED! JOIN ANOTHER COMMUNITY! WIKIS ARE ALMOST DEAD! YOU WANNA SAVE IT!? ITS TOO LATE TO SAVE IT DIRECTLY. WE NEED TO REBUILD IT! WE NEED NEW WIKI'S IN OUR COMMUNITY! GET MORE PEOPLE ON THE WIKI! INVITE EM ON! GET IN THERE! WE DONT WANT LU SHUT DOWN! I HOPE YOU NOTICED THE PART FROM PORTAL I SHOVED IN HERE! ITS HARD TO MISS! Thank you for considering the above. If you've read this far, maybe your willing to help out. I'm going in LU more, heres something not boring, make more mini-figs, it helps, it really does! Thats what I did, also, go on the chat, leave it open, DON'T PLAY MINECRAFT EXCESSIVELY! Thanks. XOfSpades, Xenfare, LunarBlitz, XOS, SilverX, MegaBolt, Absol8God, and more. Category:Blog posts